Glee: Nationals Hookup
by WildeAbrams
Summary: Artie and Kitty have some extra-curricular after hours "fun" when the Glee Club is in Los Angeles for Nationals. ***Rated M for explicit sex.*** I wrote this as a writing exercise, as I've never done it before. This may be a one time thing or there may be more pieces like this depending on the reaction it gets.


Nationals Hookup

By Wilde Abrams

Author's Notes: The following is something that I have never done before. I generally am not comfortable writing smut like this, but I noticed how little there is of it out there for someone in a wheelchair - how sad! - so I decided to take a crack at it. Weather this is a one time thing or whether there will be more depends on the reaction that this gets. Let me know in reviews and private messages what you think.

## ## ##

Kitty Wilde rolled her boyfriend Artie into the hotel lobby along with the other members of the New Directions. Everyone was smiling, and the mood was celebratory. At long last they were in Los Angeles for Nationals! It had been a long and difficult road for them, but they had finally made if.

Kitty and Artie chatted with their fellow club members as they waited while Mr. Schue went over to the desk to get them checked in. It was taking longer than normal. Apparently there was some kind of mix up with their reservation.

There was some commotion at the entrance that attracted Kitty's attention. She thought that perhaps someone famous was arriving. But no, it was just Mercedes Jones.

When Mercedes came over and joined the group, Kitty sighed and feigned interest in what she was saying. It's not that she didn't like or care about the older woman. She was just anxious to get settled into their rooms so that she could rest from the long flight, and come up with a plan to get some alone time with her boyfriend. They were away from their parents for a long weekend and she didn't want to waste it.

Eventually Mr. Schue got the problem straightened out and they were given their room keys and 2 hours of free time to settle into their rooms before dinner.

Kitty had managed to get herself assigned to room with the 3 other Cheerios that Sam had managed to recruit to dance in the background so that they had the requisite twelve members. She figured that they would be easier to ditch than the notoriously nosy Tina and Unique; and Marley had been really moody lately, but wouldn't talk about it. Kitty wanted to be in a happy mood and her friend was putting a damper on that.

It only took Kitty 20 minutes to get unpacked. She'd called dibs on the bathroom first and decided to take a shower. Once the door was closed and locked, she stripped out of her travel clothing and stepped into the hot, steamy water and quickly washed the grime of the day away and then just stood there letting the water flow over her soft, smooth, muscular body.

She was so looking forward to tonight. She and Artie hadn't been intimate lately and she was getting very frisky. She ran her hands over her body and chest, imagining it was Artie's hands touching her warm wet flesh. She squeezed her own nipple with one hand while the other hand reached for her pussy.

Her fingers slowly entered her folds and after a few moments of exploring her thumb found her clitrus. She began rubbing it slowly, and gently at first, but gradually began increasing speed, moving her index and pointer fingers in and out imaging that it were her boyfriend's rock hard cock.

For so long she has dreaded exposing herself to someone else in that way because of the incident with Julie's brother. But Artie had been so patient and understanding with her that she trusted him implicitly and now craved love making with him. Her sexual desire continued to grow! She needed him so bad!

As she continued to feel herself up and rub her pussy, her mind transitioned into her own world as her excitement steadily grew until it had reached its pinnacle. In her mind she could feel his rock hard dick inside of her sopping wet pussy. Her nipples grew hard and her body began to quiver. She needed his cock so bad!

She was a matter of moments away from a climax when a knocking at the door abruptly brought her rushing back to reality.

She was breathing hard and disoriented for several moments until her mind registered where she was and what was going on. Apparently the other girls were afraid she was going to use up all the hot water. She sighed, turned the water off, quickly dried off, wrapped a towel around herself, grabbed her things, and relinquished the bathroom. She was tempted to lash out with some snarky comment, but didn't want to piss them off now because she would need their silence and possibly cooperation later.

## ## ##

Artie rolled into the handicapped accessible hotel room that he was originally supposed to share with Sam. It had taken some convincing, but he'd finally gotten Sam to agree to room with Blaine and the new kids. Initially he'd been reluctant to because he didn't want to share a bed with Blaine, since the once cute man crush was getting increasingly uncomfortable, but once they figured out that the new kids were also not that happy about the prospect of sharing a bed with each other, it had been a simple matter of getting Ryder to agree to share a bed with Blaine, and Jake with Sam.

They seemed to understand why Artie had been so adamant about getting the room to himself and had all agreed to the new rooming arrangements, and to keep it between the five of them. The Benjamin that Artie had slipped each of them hadn't hurt either. Besides the fact that none of them wanted to be a cock block.

After getting settled in, Artie checked his phone for a text from Kitty telling him what the plan was. Instead what he found was a mass text from Sam telling them where to meet him at 11:40 tonight for one last rehearsal before the competition tomorrow.

Artie signed. This was so irritating! This was the second time this trip he'd started to act like me was in charge. Who had made him their leader, anyway? He wasn't an original New Directions Member, and hadn't been elected the New Rachel. Not to mention the fact that he was putting a major damper on Artie's plans, that he thought Sam understood. His friend could be great at times, but other times very dense.

A few moments later he received a long series of texts from Kitty venting about Sam putting a damper on their plans for later. He returned her text almost immediately telling her that he was just as frustrated as she was. A few moments after that, he received a MMS with the subject 'to tide you over'. It was a picture of her dripping wet pissy. Her fingers were holding the lips parted as if to invite him in.

Artie felt his pants expand as his erections grew. His balls tightened and he could feel the cum building up. He had unbuckled his belt and open his pants, preparing to take care of things when he was drawn back to reality by Mr. Schue knocking at his door, telling him that it was time for dinner. He sighed and resolved to be uncomfortable for the remainder of the evening.

## ## ##

At dinner Kitty and Artie sat next to each other and pretended to be into the conversation, but were actually investing more energy into not showing their arousal and attraction. Kitty in particular was terrified that Mr. or Mrs. Schue would catch onto what they were thinking and somehow find a way to prevent their midnight rendezvous.

Artie was having a particularly hard time because contrary to what most people thought, he wasn't completely without feeling below the waist, and Kitty kept rubbing his thigh under the table, getting dangerously close to his still raging hard on.

Ryder said something stupid promoting Kitty to remove her hand from his thigh and slap him on the back of the head. His timing was very fortunate because it was only a matter of moments before he would've had a mess in his pants.

After dinner they had more free time until their 10 PM curfew. Kitty and Artie texted back and forth both cursing the delays. If it weren't for Sam's stupid secret final rehearsal, they could both simply return to their rooms and wait for the other girls go fall asleep so Kitty could sneak out.

The last minute rehearsal turned out to be a clandestine attempt to visit the stage before their performance, but it was cut short when Throat Explosion arrived and Sam got into a verbal 'my Willy is bigger than yours' contest with Jean Baptiste, their leader.

Finally the evening was over and they returned to their rooms. Artie waited impatiently for Kitty to arrive. His balls were in physical pain, and he was tempted to get himself off to relieve the pressure, but he knew that if it did, he would have a hard time cumimg again later with Kitty and he knew that would disappointed her.

Finally after about 40 minute, although it seemed longer, he heard a soft knock at the door. He wheeled over and let his lover in, quickly closing the door behind her, hoping that no one had seen her.

"Oh, my God!" Kitty began, pacing back and forth as she entered the room, tossing the small bag she'd brought with her on the floor, "What was Sam thinking with that late night meeting? We don't need to see the stage before the performance."

"No we don't," he told her wheeling back toward the bed.

"We have that routine down cold!" She said.

He nodded, transferring from his chair to the bed. "I agree," he told her.

"And who the hell put him in charge anyway?" She went on ranting and raving for several more moments before he decided to bring her out of it.

"Sweetums," he began. "It occurs to me that we could keep talking about things that we can't change, or..."

She stopped in her tracks, glancing at her lover lying on the bed, noticing the massive bulge in his crotch as he lay there topless in his underwear.

"Right you are," she said with a grin and promptly crossed the distance between them and joined him on the bed.

She hovered over him and the two of them shared a searing hot kiss for several moments.

When they finally broke the kiss they smiled and gazed into each others eyes as their overwhelming desire flowed between them. Without a word Kitty pressed her body against his and he could feel her burning desire as her rock hard nipples pressed into his chest through her nightgown. He began nibbling on her ear and slipped his hand under the hem of her nightgown top indicating that he wanted her to remove it, and she quickly obliged, tossing it aside. Moments later she lay down in top of him again, her bare chest rubbing against his, rock hard nipples digging into his pecs.

They returned to their kissing and allowed their hands to wander, and their tongues danced with each other. After several more moments of this, Artie started to tug at the waistband of his sweats. Kitty noticed this and promptly adjusted her position and helped him out or his sweat bottoms. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his rock hard cock began bobbing up in the air. She smiled seeing this and promptly slipped out of her panties and the two of them were both completely nude.

She lay down on the bed with him once again and the two of them pressed their flesh against each other and resumed their kissing. She began grinding her crotch against his thigh and when his rock hard manhood brushed against her thigh, she felt a few drops of pre cum, but she wasn't ready just yet so they continued to kiss and let their hands explore.

She felt a tingling sensation as his fingers brushed against her spine. After only just a few moments she felt a growing wetness between her legs and began to grind even more.

Finally she'd had enough and decided that she was ready to feel him inside of her. Their eyes locked and she positioned herself so that he could enter her, which he happily obliged shoving his massive erection into her sopping wet pussy.

Artie had very limited use of his thigh muscles, so Kitty had to so most of the pumping herself, but she didn't mind because she was with the man she loved and just so dammed horney! After several minutes of this, though it seemed like longer, she felt the familiar tightening of her genital muscles and then the rush of endorphins as she climaxed.

Artie was really aroused and had the woman he loved naked on top of him. Her ample breasts bounded up and down in front of his face and he could feel and hear her heavy breathing. She teased him by squeezing her kleiger muscles around his cock and he smiled. As much as he wanted to cum, he knew that it would be better for both of them if he held off as long as possible.

He held off as long as he could, but when he couldn't hold it anymore, he finally he felt her entire body quiver as she climaxed.

Moments later, she felt the steam of his cum shoot deep into her pussy. She collapsed into his chest, breathing heavily into his ear.

"I love you, Kitty Wilde," she heard him say.

"I love you too," she responded back in between the panting of her breath. And she did. She did love him.

When they had both sufficiently recovered, they pulled the covers up over themselves and snuggled up against each other and drifted off to sleep.

## ## ##

The following day the New Directions performed a selection of 3 of Finn's favorite songs as a tribute to him at Nationals. They sang their heated out, but unfortunately they came in second. Second in the nation.

Normally that would be something to celebrate, but they had a principal who ascribed to the motto "second place is just the first loser." They knew this would not go well at home as they shared a secret smile. Regardless of what happened later, the trip had been worthwhile for the two of them.

## ## ##

End Note: So what do you think? Do you want more like this? Please review and let me know!


End file.
